Push It
Push It is a song featured in season one episode Showmance. It is sung by the original six members of the New Directions at an assembly in attempt to get more people to join the Glee Club. It is originally performed by the trio Salt-n-Pepa on their debut album Hot, Cool & Vicious. Originally, they were to perform Le Freak, but the kids believe it would prevent people from joining Glee Club, and would be "social suicide" to perform Le Freak in front of the entire school. Rachel decides to give the students what they want - "sex" - at the assembly, and they perform Push It instead without informing Will. While the number seems to be well-received by the students, it causes Figgins to present Will with a list of pre-approved songs that the club is allowed to sing, which all either heve "Jesus" or "balloons" in the title. The list was not enforced, and it is not known what happened to it after the episode and was known to be Sue's least liked songs. Lyrics Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Pepa's here! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Pepa's here! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all This dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel: Sa-Salt and Pepa's here, And we're in effect Want you to push it, babe Coolin' by day Then at night working up a sweat C'mon girls (Mercedes and Tina: Let's go!) Let's go show the guys that we know How to become number one In a hot party show Now push it Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here Gimme a kiss Better make it fast Or else I'm gonna get pissed Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard Like I wish you would? Now push it Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! (Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it) Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Ah push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! (Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it) Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes and Tina: Get up on this! Finn with New Directions: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Critical Reception Raymund Flandez for The Wall Street Journal described the group performance of Push It as "glorious in encapsulating every teenage horror." Dave Itzkoff of The New York Times called the song "infectious". Charts Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams